


Mon papa

by Voirloup



Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nami is cute, Pregnancy, Shopping, Zoro is cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: A accepte de faire une après midi shopping avec B alors que A déteste ça
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 1+1+1=5 (ZoSaNa) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Mon papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felicia_Vardya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/gifts).



> Happy birthday my love ! Pleins d'amour sur toi et passe une bonne journée c:  
> on remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/

Zoro aimerait se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ses deux compagnons.

Il savait qu’il ne se rappelait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que la rousse lui avait demandé alors qu’il était sur le point de s’endormir et que c’était le moment parfait pour elle afin d’avoir ce qu’elle voulait. Elle utilisait cette technique assez souvent, régulièrement sous les yeux du blond qui riait à cela le lendemain quand il était obligé de faire ce que leur amante avait annoncé.

Il se faisait avoir par une et l’autre regardait. Dieu il était tombé amoureux de vautours.

Le voilà donc à faire la mule pour Nami, le ventre rond qui profitait de cela pour avoir ce qu’elle voulait de Sanji. Parce que, bien sûr, maintenant qu’elle était grosse comme une baleine (une jolie baleine mais dieu elle l’écrasait la nuit), Sanji était encore plus à ses pieds.

Bon certes, il savait poser les limites quand leur compagne en faisait trop et quand elle profitait bien trop d’eux mais les limites du cuistot étaient vachement plus loin que les siennes.

La nouvelle de la grossesse avait rempli le bateau d’une joie enfantine. Franky et Usopp s’étaient vite mis en marche pour construire une chambre en plus ainsi que des berceaux un peu partout. Ce qui était actuellement très bizarre parce que ces derniers ne servaient pas encore (ou du moins pas véritablement, Chopper faisait ses siestes dedans des fois et Luffy s’amusait avec pour se balancer).

Du coup, il était dans une boutique de vêtements pour bébé, qui n’était pas encore né on rappelle hein, il ne trouvait pas l’intérêt de prendre des fringues tant qu’il n’était pas là. Surtout qu’ils en avaient encore pour un couple de mois. Mais bon. Nami voulait, Sanji offrait et lui… Supportait.

Il haïssait le shopping bondieu.

C’était la sixième boutique qu’ils faisaient cette après-midi. Il voulait juste mourir sous le poids insignifiant des nombreux sacs dans sa hotte. Oui parce que Nami avait décrété que c’était mieux qu’ils prennent la hotte à légumes, une fois nettoyée hein, pour pouvoir poser les sacs dedans. 

Parce qu’il y en aurait beaucoup. Et oui, en effet, il y en avait beaucoup trop.

« Bonjour » lança la rousse en se mettant devant le comptoir sans avoir regardé un seul instant les produits de la boutique, l’étonnant assez vu qu’ils avaient dû plusieurs fois la restreinte de prendre la moitié des magasins précédents. « Je suis mademoiselle Nami. »

« Oh ! » fit la gérante, une petite vieille qui souriait en pointant du doigt vers le ciel. Zoro se demandait bien quelle était l’affaire. Surtout qu’il allait devoir gérer tout seul la folie shopping de sa compagne vu que Sanji venait de partir leur acheter un en-cas dans un magasin voisin.

« J’arrive tout de suite mademoiselle Nami. Vos commandes sont bien mignonnes en tout cas, le papa sera content j’espère. »

Les yeux bruns lancèrent une regard amusé au ‘’papa’’, pendant que la gérante partait dans l’arrière-boutique, et il eut un sourire en coin. La rousse avait donc préparé une surprise pour eux. Il ne devrait pas être surpris, parce que étonnamment c’était elle la plus romantique des trois et non le blond comme tout le monde pourrait le penser.

C’était elle qui faisait des rendez-vous surprises ou des cadeaux venant de nul part. Bien sûr les deux hommes essayaient de lui rendre les faveurs mais elle s’en fichait bien.

La petite dame revint rapidement avec ce qui semblait être deux bodys pour bébé. Elle les posa tous deux sur le comptoir et Nami sourit en les voyant. Tandis que lui les regardait bouche-bée et la boule à la gorge.

 _Mon papa il va être le meilleur sabreur du monde !_ Disait le noir et vert, avec trois katanas brodés en dessous. _Mon papa découvrira All Blue !_ Disait le bleu et blanc, avec des poissons un peu partout.

« Ils sont parfaits. » annonça la rousse. « Merci beaucoup pour avoir fait si vite. J’ai retrouvé le prospectus de la boutique que quelques jours avant d’arriver sur l’île. »

« Il n’y pas de raison mademoiselle. Ce fût un plaisir, ça fait bien longtemps que je n’ai pas eu de commande personnalisée. » la gérante se tourna vers lui. « Cela vous convient-il monsieur ? »

Il n’arriva pas à parler, à ouvrir la bouche. Mais la couturière acquiesça en souriant. La réponse devait se lire sur son visage.

Nami lui offrit un sourire et il lui embrassa les cheveux. Ok. Il aimait bien les virées shopping maintenant. Dieu il avait hâte de voir la tête de Sanji en voyant ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi couple 372 : Zoro/Nami/Sanji  
> \+ Mignonnerie du 23/11/2020 A accepte de faire une après midi shopping avec B alors que A déteste ça  
> \+ Avoir des enfants 26 : Sanji/Zoro/Nam


End file.
